Ribbon
Alyss Megan Morgan, codenamed Ribbon, was born Al Morgan on August 18, 1957, but became an apparently 10-year-old girl mutant after receiving a cancer treatment from his daughter. She is set to start at Whateley Academy in the Fall term of 2007. Stories Main Character * Steel Ribbon * A Little R&R * A Little R&R 2 * A Little R&R 3 * Ribbon 2: All Knotted Up Side Characters Mentions History As Al Morgan, he, as Elizabeth Carson summarizes: "you spent fifteen years as a member of Humanity First... then over the next fifteen years you made numerous donations to a charity that researches treatments for Diedricks Syndrome."Steel Ribbon General description "The girl in the mirror looked to be about ten years old and was very pretty, with long silvery white hair and violet eyes." Although she comes across as looking "creepy" due to her having the body language of a fifty year old mechanic. Many people believe her to be the daughter of Lady Havoc. The fact that she is, in fact, Lady Havoc's father is a source of amusement for the entire family. Powers Ribbon is an Exemplar-6, with the full physical and mental package. She can now speed read with eidetic memory and enhanced comprehension, and also keep perfect time in her mind. She can bench press over seven tons, and can be expected to get stronger as she matures. She is also a Regen-4 which allows her to recover from near-fatal injuries quickly. Her Manifestor-3C is limited to a cloth-like substance. At first she could only manifest it as ribbons, but later she learned to create it in many shapes, including tailored clothing. The manifestations dissipate after approximately twenty-four hours. She also has some limited telekinetic-like control over the manifested cloth, as long as she is holding it. The manifested "cloth" is very tough but not fireproof. Ribbon's BIT is theorized to have been based on her daughters and granddaughters, because during her power activation, she had flashback dreams about her children as they grew up; similarly, her manifesting power appears to have imprinted on a piece of ribbon her granddaughter had given her for luck. Skills Ribbon has the skills and memories of a fifty year old mechanic and high school dropout. With the recent discovery of her speed reading and eidetic memory, she has been reading and learning an eclectic set of knowledge, ranging from sewing and cooking to biology and the treatment of mental diseases. She also has read an entire English language dictionary and an English-to-Spanish one. Her study of sewing, coupled with good control over her manifestation power, means that she no longer has to purchase clothing (except for shoes and accessories); instead, each morning she creates an entire new outfit, including underwear, in a perfect fit. She acquired a taste for "gothic lolita" fashion, which she feels helps to blunt the dissonance of a cynical adult mind in a ten-year-old girl. She will create clothing for other people on occasion, but, like all her manifestations, they last only a single day before dissolving. Weaknesses Physically Ribbon has few weaknesses, she has survived attacks that would easily have killed a normal person. Her resistance to mental powers is unknown. She also has a temper, that she is trying to control. Equipment Ribbon has a pair of glossy black rings made by Lady Havoc, which she wears as bracelets. They are composed of an extremely dense metal alloy, weighing nearly thirty pounds (about 13 kg) each. In a fight, she will tie her "bracelets" to her manifested ribbons to use as blunt weapons. Techno-Devil believes them to be made of Ebidium, and offered to buy them.A Little R&R 2: Alyss in Wondercute Land: Part 2 Classes *Fall 2007 **Costume Shop I **Algebra **Powers Theory **Basic Martial Arts **English **Powers Lab **American History Associations *Family **Megan (wife, deceased) **Melanie (eldest daughter) and Mark (son-in-law) ***Kaylie (granddaughter) manifested at Whateley Academy on Parent's Day 2007 ***Kimberly (granddaughter) **Rachel Ann (middle daughter) **Rich (son) *The Freelancers **Pinnacle (Roger ?) **Mystery Woman (Min Hinaka) **The Occultist **Asset **Aerial **Ceasefire **Miss Fortune (deceased) **Dark Rider *The Pittsburgh Super Villain Social Club (real name unknown) **Lenny (bouncer) **Jack Hammer **"Frogger" *Shenanigans **Mischief **Monkeywrench **Roulette **Aegis **Darqueheart **Sapphire *Poe Cottage - Freshman Girls Wing **Angel - RA (Rm 230) **Knockoff - Roommate (Rm 231) **Absinthe **Archon **Breakdown **Cinderella - (Rm 232 moved out) **Cover Girl **Crimson Comet **Downpour **Envy **Esoteric **Iron Rose **Jinx - (Rm 232) **Peacock **Scapegrace **Sphere **Striatura Blu **Lexi *Gearheads **Melvin Donner - Faculty Advisor **Loophole - 2007/08 President *Roulette - Former roommate (moved to Hawthorne Cottage) *Enemies/Bullies **Aegis **Drama **Gravmax **Iron **Starbright **Striatura Blu *Friends **Sapphire **Monkeywrench **Wondercute *Mrs. Ryan - Academic advisor *Melvin Donner - Work study boss References Category:Exemplar Category:Regen Category:Manifestor Category:Gender-complicated Category:Class of 2011 Category:Pittsburgh Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Pennsylvania Category:Morpheus Category:Poe Cottage Category:Team Shenanigans